


School Incident

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm letting y'all know right now it was written for the sex, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, we love some idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie
Summary: When she received notice that Zelda Spellman specifically, had been called to Baxter High for a quarterly parent-teacher conference with one Ms. Wardwell, she already knew something was awry.





	School Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Right well, my buddy Sarah wanted this concept so here we are. There's 0% meaningful plot besides Mary living just to irk Zelda on the daily.

Mary Wardwell was doing this on purpose, Zelda was sure of it. No way she was flaunting herself around like that as if she had no idea how inappropriate she was being. The subtle sway of her hips when she walked, the mischievous smirk gracing her perfectly painted lips whenever she caught Zelda staring at her curves a second too long, her hair bouncing as if it had a life of its own every time the woman moved an inch; it was unfair and captivating and yet, neither of them had done anything about it. Zelda had tried hinting at her fellow witch, but what she first thought was her missing the mark was in reality, purposeful ignorance on Mary's part because although she'd said nothing to reciprocate, the flirting and flouncing increased. She was wordlessly, for the most part, daring Zelda to do something... anything to challenge her actions. 

 

Of course Zelda wouldn't do anything about it, she would never say a word. Eventually Mary would get tired of her game not going anywhere and they'd move on. Even when the rest of her household made the occasional jab insinuating that they should just get it over with, Zelda would simply scoff and change the subject. Hilda even suggested she once that she be straight with Mary and have a long chat over tea in the parlor, but the very notion was utterly ridiculous. Zelda didn’t know too much about the inner workings of Mary, but she was sure neither of them were the ‘let’s have an emotional talk’ type if they could help it. She had greater things in life to think of than Sabrina's teacher and self-inserted mentor. 

 

So when she received notice that Zelda Spellman specifically, had been called to Baxter High for a quarterly parent-teacher conference with one Ms. Wardwell, she already knew something was awry. No matter how out of hand Sabrina got these days, she always managed to mind herself around Mary, especially in a classroom setting. It was amazing, really, Zelda didn’t know how she did it and was maybe slightly jealous of that power she possessed. Class had long since ended when Zelda made her way through the halls of the large school and she quickly realized she had no idea where she was going. There was no one at the front desk, understandable since it was past the hours for parent drop-ins or typical school emergencies, but there was no map or directory so Zelda was left to her own devices. Having never stepped foot into this school, it was proving to be a challenge. She'd been wandering around for about five minutes when a distinct voice broke through the silence. “You know you passed my office two turns ago, Ms. Spellman.”

 

“If I'd known that do you think I'd be still out here?” Her mood immediately soured, walking around lost was a lot more embarrassing when you know someone’s been watching you the whole time. “Why didn't you just tell me?” 

 

“That's what I'm doing now, get over here.” Mary beckoned Zelda towards her, but having turned the corner before Zelda had even moved, she missed the perturbed look on the other woman's face. This was already starting off on an enjoyable note for Mary and she’d barely done anything.

 

Ms. Wardwell didn’t bother to wait to know if Zelda followed her, she’d figure out where she was eventually. Consequently, she had already gotten to her office and taken a seat in her chair by the time Zelda entered, feet propped up on the edge of her desk. She motioned for her to shut the door, which she did before occupying a chair on the other side of the desk. “So what occurs at these conferences?” Hilda was the only one who came to these in the past and there hadn’t been very many. On the whole, Sabrina was a model student, something Zelda always took pride in, whether she admitted it or not. 

 

Mary sighed and slumped back; a normal parent-teacher conference was not what she was looking forward to today. “Usually I find it's me explaining what a child has done right or wrong in my class before the parents counter back and decide they suddenly have a teaching degree and therefore, know best.” Technically she didn't have a teaching degree either; Mary Wardwell did though and that was good enough. “I dread them immensely.”

 

“I see,” Surely she could’ve skipped this one meeting if she truly hated them as much as she led on. Zelda would kill for Sabrina’s problems to only be her failing Civics. “And what did Sabrina do well or poorly this semester?”

 

Her eyes brightened at the mention of Sabrina, resting her chin on her hand. “She's one of my best students. She listens, participates, and is a genuine delight to have in my class.” It was only her first year being a teacher, but it was easy to tell a good student from a poor one.

 

“That's all good to hear, but I see you more days than not in my house. Was this not something you could've told me while you're there?” Zelda was already reaching for her purse, getting ready to leave, but Mary stopped her.

 

“Truth be told, Zelda, this is more about you and I wasn't sure when I could get you alone to talk about the matter.” The teacher rose slowly from her chair, rounding it to rest on the edge of Zelda's side of the large piece of furniture, never once taking her eyes off the redhead. The closer she got, the more uncomfortable Zelda got, and the more satisfied with herself Mary became. It was almost too easy to throw her off her game these days. She sure had played along game with Zelda, but they always paid off better than a short run. “You, my dear, have an issue to be worked out.”

 

Zelda stiffened in her chair; she hadn’t come down here to be talked down to by some spinster. It was bad enough she hovered around the house like she belonged there, now she was getting too bold. “And what, per se, is my issue?” A one-on-one intervention was not in the cards for her his afternoon, but she had a feeling Mary was after something a bit different. Mary was in for a brutal awakening if she thought she could bring Zelda into her office and torment her to her wit’s end. “What exactly, in all your knowledge of me, do you think is my problem?”

 

“Simple.” Mary was grinning now, knowing she’d hit a nerve in the other. “You never take the time to do anything for yourself.”

 

“Do you know how presumptuous it is to bring me here just to stage some intervention?” Zelda stood from her chair, now eye-to-eye with a wide eyed Mary. She was tired, so tired, of being told what she should do by people around her, toyed with like some school girl; she’d had it. “You think I need to let out frustration? Do you you know what I'm frustrated by currently, hm?”

 

Ms Wardwell shook her head, hair bouncing from her shoulders. “Not in particular…” Of course she knew she was being frustrating, it was on purpose. Messing with Zelda was her absolute favorite pastime. “It couldn't possibly be me, could it?” She plastered on her most innocent, unassuming expression, watching Zelda's irritation grow before her eyes. 

 

“Yes it's you! It's always you!” Perhaps she was yelling, but she would get her point through to Mary one way or another. If she only responded to a loud voice then so be it.

 

“It can't always be me, surely.” Mary brought her hand to her chest, looking wholly offended by Zelda’s spot-on accusation. They both knew she was faking at this point, no one could possibly be that daft. “I'm just trying to help.”

 

“No no, it's always you with your hovering and your voice…” And suddenly, staring Mary down in all of her faked, gorgeously confused expression, Zelda got her own sneaky idea. Mary Wardwell was so intent on cornering her- why hadn't she thought of catching her off guard? With a quick glance behind her, Zelda made sure the office door was firmly shut before stepping forward even further into Mary's personal space, crowding her between the desk and her body. “And your constant need to check in on me… or these dresses you insist on wearing as if you don't think they'd be distracting for others.”

 

Well this was mildly unexpected. She’d anticipated maybe some advanced flirting, but they hadn’t reached the level of physical touching yet. “I don't know what you're talking about.” In all of her days, Mary never planned for Zelda actually saying or doing anything to challenge her; usually she was just huffy, spit out an insult and was done. 

 

“I'm going to teach you a lesson, my dear.” Zelda's hands gripped Mary's hips roughly, making her gasp in surprise. “You wish I'd release what's been pent up for my own good? Then you're going to help me do it.” Now that she thought about it, it had been a long time since she'd let off steam and what the hell, she deserved it. All her taunting and teasing had paid off, Zelda was finally cashing in. “Sit on the desk.” If she were stronger, she’d hoist her up herself, but alas she’d have to wait. When all she received was stunned, deer in headlight-esque eyes blinking back at her, Zelda raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t completely in her nature to be rough, but for Mary and her infuriating ways, she knew she’d manage. “Can you not hear me through all that hair of yours?”

 

Outside of Mary’s body, she’d have absolutely no qualms with spontaneous trysts in the workplace, in fact the very idea made her mouth water, but she did have a reputation to hold. The actual Mary Wardwell didn’t seem like the type of person to have a partner, much less someone who’d engage in workplace sex, but new Mary, well… The more she thought about it though, it was after school hours and it had been so long. “Actually Zelda, this is my office. You can’t just-”

 

“I think you’ll find that I both can and will do whatever I please.” Zelda brought their lips together finally, immediately establishing dominance in their kiss. Their tongues met, but it was quite clear that Zelda was in charge. She had dealt with with Mary too long; it was time to put her in her place. 

 

For a first kiss, it was exhilarating, a promise of what was to come if they continued on and it made her want to give right in to the redhead before her, but she was too stubborn to let Zelda have that satisfaction just yet. Mary sighed as if she was already bored with the situation, but shimmied her way to sit on her thankfully already mostly cleared off desk. “Oh fine, but this is all on you if we’re caught.” 

 

“This is your office, you’re responsible. You’ll just have to keep quiet.” Zelda placed her hands on the woman’s knees, letting them slide up Mary’s legs and exposing the pale skin of her thighs she’d imagined more times than she’d like to admit. Only slightly surprised to find that the seductive teacher wore stockings and garters, Zelda hooked a finger under the ends of the nearly sheer material and let it snap back on Mary, relishing in the sharp gasp it elicited. “If you don’t, I will gag you so, do be good.” As Zelda stepped closer so that she was standing in between Mary’s parted legs, she met her gaze and was met with a predatory stare she’d rarely seen, but welcomed the slight unease she felt under it. Mary felt a sly set of fingers trail up her back until they found the tiny zipper to the back of her dress and she braced herself for the slight breeze of classroom air, but none came. Instead Zelda was still looking at her, waiting for a response. “Are you going to behave, Ms. Wardwell?”

 

Really, it was like Zelda didn’t know who she was dealing with. “Are you going to make me?” Mary straightened up, reaching back to swat Zelda’s hand away and unfastening her own dress. There was no better reward than watching the other witch struggle to keep her composure as Mary maneuvered herself fully out of the garment before letting it fall elsewhere. If Zelda was going to challenge her, she couldn’t resist having her own fun. Her arms wound around Zelda’s neck and pulled her in close for another kiss, this time deeper, not to dominate, but to entice. Both were reluctant to pull away, but when they finally did there was no doubt they were both left breathless. The redhead held Mary by her sides, running her thumbs over smooth skin thoughtfully. “Something else on your mind all of a sudden?”

 

The velvety voice whispering in her ear broke Zelda from her own thoughts. “I was just wondering what I was going to do about you actually.” 

 

“Just an idea here, but fucking me might be nice.” Mary teased, breath hitching as Zelda slipped cool fingers past her bra line. 

 

Zelda only laughed and continued her journey, unhooking the stiff garment and letting the straps fall from her shoulders. “That’s funny coming from a woman who was concerned about being in her office just a few minutes ago.” She trailed a painted nail down the center of her abdomen, tracing over impossibly soft skin as she went. “I hope you know just how gorgeous you are.” And she meant it, honestly. She had made a habit of only giving back-handed compliments, but truly Mary was very pretty and Zelda wasn’t sure she’d ever expressed that to her before. 

 

Mary laughed softly, cursing the slight flush of her cheeks she could feel starting. “I don't know; feel free to tell me again.” She waited for an insult to follow, but when none came, Mary was genuinely surprised. Zelda's hot mouth on her breasts made her shiver, the urge to fall back against the desk and just let the other woman ravage her was growing, but where was the fun in that? A dexterous tongue had her nipple in its grasp and she couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as the need deep in her stomach rose. She had only planned to tease Zelda in her office a little, watch her pout and maybe squeeze an insult out of her, but this was so much better. “Do you always have sex with people who infuriate you or am I just one of the lucky ones?”

 

Zelda broke her focus to glance up at the too smug teacher; if she wasn't so attractive, she'd have killed her by now. “Will you shut up?” She shoved two fingers past Mary's lips, delighting in the wet tongue that immediately wrapped around them. Slowly she guided Mary to lay back on her desk, making sure her head didn't hit any stray object, and suddenly she wished she had a camera just to capture the moment. Mary Wardwell laying below her in only panties and sheer thigh high stockings with Zelda's fingers stuck in her mouth, face flushed and chest slightly heaving was a sight to behold. Zelda leaned in to Mary's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of floral perfume on her skin before kissing along her sharp jawline. “Maybe you're just special, who knows?” Satisfied that Mary would maybe be quiet for a little without her help, she removed the fingers from her mouth and brought them to the hem of her underwear, easily sliding past the fabric and pressing wet fingers to her equally damp sex. “My, what do we have here?”

 

Her breath hitched when she finally felt slight pressure over where she needed it most, but the touch was so light, it was like it wasn't there. “Zelda…” It was like her body was betraying her, hips rising to meet Zelda's hand as she pulled away to keep Mary from having too much too soon. “I already told you to fuck me, what more do you want?”

 

“I just can’t decide whether to use my fingers or my mouth.” Vibrations reverberated against Zelda's cheek from Mary's whines and if she didn't know any better, she'd think she was torturing her. “Don't be impatient, this is what you wanted, wasn't it?” Her free hand grasped a spread thigh, holding her in place as she began her descent. “You wanted me so riled up that I just had to do something about it. Well, I'm doing something. You need to learn your place, darling.” She deftly pushed Mary's underwear down her legs, finally getting rid of the last garment that she still wore. Zelda had to admit that Mary was beyond beautiful, maybe to the level of natural intoxication, and she had the innate feeling of needing to devour her thoroughly. Her lips lingered at the juncture of Mary's hips while she easily slides a finger into her entrance, holding her down to keep bucking hips from hitting her in the face. 

 

That singular finger was such a tease; surely Zelda knew she'd immediately want more. When she'd gotten so deprived, she didn't know but she was past the point of caring for now. “Don't be rude, Zelda.” She sneered, fighting against the grip holding her lower body down. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long before she was granted another finger and when Zelda loosened her grip a bit she was free to finally get the friction she so desired, rising to meet every thrust of her stiff fingers. In the grand scheme of things, she had put Zelda through the ringer; she brought this on herself. Still, didn’t take away from the torturous nature her lover had acquired.

 

“So needy… I think I prefer you this way though.” Zelda murmured against her inner thigh, nuzzling against it before sinking her teeth into the soft, sensitive skin. The action made Mary cry out, but Zelda only smacked the side of her leg in warning. “If we get caught because of you, I'll transport myself out and leave you here to explain.” She warned, hoping Mary kept her words in mind as her mouth at last met her swollen clit. Mary wanted to cry out, she truly did, but the door was only locked, not closed, and although school was over she didn't know who was still in the building. So instead she bit the inside of her cheek, muffled moans caught in her throat as Zelda roughly fucked her below. One of her legs was brought to hook over Zelda's shoulder and she promptly did the same with the other one, burying her fingers in Zelda's soft hair as she felt herself climbing to that oh so satisfying peak. A knot set deep in her core and wound itself almost painfully tight, begging to be let loose. “Zelda, please… I need-”

 

“I know.” She mumbled, her voice almost completely muffled, just vibrations that tormented the woman above her in the most delicious way. Zelda decided Mary had suffered enough, maybe she even learned her lesson. It was about time she gave her a reward. Her tongue met Mary's clit, licking it with just as much adoration as it deserved, while her fingers hammered on. It didn't take long for Mary to start falling and this time she knew she couldn't do anything to stop her from being loud; it seemed like that was a trait she'd have to get used to. But she wasn't done with her yet. Zelda wouldn’t be truly satisfied before Mary was a truly disheveled mess. The office was no true place for that though and reluctantly Zelda knew there’d have to be a second time; didn’t sound too bad though in all honesty. Before Mary could have even a chance to recover, that devious mouth was working again and soon Zelda was locked in place by two strong thighs and a grip on her hair so tight she knew she'd lost a few strands. Mary moaned and writhed, back arching off the desk with no care for the falling objects or the noise it'd make. With a few curls of her fingers, the dark haired woman was cumming again with Zelda's name on her lips. Truly music to her ears.

 

This time Mary was allowed to fully regroup, opening her eyes just to see stars in her vision. She could still feel Zelda's mouth on her and she had to shove her away, too sensitive take anymore. “Zelda, sweetheart, you have to stop…” She laughed weakly, watching Zelda straighten up just to lean over her again. 

 

“Oh, it's ‘sweetheart’ now, is it? Who knew you were so kind after being taken in your office?” It was just in her nature to tease Mary back, it was quickly becoming their thing now. Zelda pressed a gentle kiss to Mary's lips, and the latter was slightly overwhelmed at the taste of herself that came along with it. After what was decidedly too short of a kiss for Mary, Zelda pulled away and straightened up her clothes. “I must say, you insisted I needed to let out some stress and you weren't completely wrong.”

 

“Not completely wrong?” Mary sat up, not looking concerned at all that she was propped naked on her desk. “Do you have that much of a problem admitting I'm right?” 

 

“My problem is I've shut you up temporarily, but I myself am left unsatisfied.” Despite her words, Zelda smirked as she backed away from Mary to gather her purse. “I know you live alone so I presume you have no problem with paying yet another visit to our house this evening?” 

 

Mary fiddled with her hair, trying to put it somewhat back in place, but she was dumbstruck by the question asked of her. “Is Zelda Spellman inviting me to dinner?” Of course she’d stayed for dinner many times by now, but Zelda was never the one inviting her back, much less enthused about doing so.

 

Zelda shook her head and took Mary's chin in her hand, forcing her to look her in the eye. “No, I'm inviting you over to fuck me after dinner. So you'd better be good at it.” She looked deadly serious, but Mary couldn't help but laugh. Zelda was quite cute when trying to get her point across.

 

“I promise you, I am. Now let go before you bruise me.” Removing herself from Zelda's grasp, Mary hopped off of her perch to grab her dress and pull it over her head. As she dressed, Zelda made her way to the door, but thankfully waited for her to be fully clothed before opening it.

 

“Right well, see you at seven.” Zelda's trademark stiff manner was back, but Mary knew better by now. Her shoulders were a bit slacked and she wore a smile that certainly wasn’t there when she’d arrived.

 

She didn’t mention it though, for once not deeply inclined to ruin the moment. Instead, she just nodded firmly in agreement, giving her a little wave off. “Seven is fine, goodbye Ms. Spellman. Lovely chat.” Best parent-teacher conference ever.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like/comment, it's always much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Or like, I don't know, I kind of want to write shorter things about them so DM me on twitter or Tumblr (softlilith) if you have ideas. 
> 
> Great, love y'all and Happy New Year's!


End file.
